1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to Homeland Security, and, more specifically, to expediting release procedure of cargo containers at border crossing or at customs entry point by tracking and reporting threats while cargo containers are in transit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The parent patent application disclosed a method of expediting a release procedure of at least one cargo container at least one border crossing or at least one customs entry point by detecting each statistically significant threat (SST) signal associated with at least one said cargo container while in transit, and by tracking and reporting to an appropriate party the position coordinates and a security status of each cargo container that generated at least one said SST signal.